


Maybe He Doesn't See Me

by obidalanetwork_archivist



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Complete, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-12
Updated: 2008-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obidalanetwork_archivist/pseuds/obidalanetwork_archivist
Summary: A poem from Padme's POV. My first one actually. The feelings of a woman in love. Nuff said.
Collections: Obidala Network





	Maybe He Doesn't See Me

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Nadia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Obidala Network](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Obidala_Network) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2020. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Obidala Network’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/obidalanetwork/profile).

Once, he was just a name and a face,

A blur of quick motion with astounding grace.

It was hard not to notice him, even from afar,

what wtih his blue-green eyes that twinkled like a star.

10 years have passed since we parted ways.

Unbidden thoughts of him still fill my days.

I shouldn't think of him as I don't have the time,

Yet images of him still steal into my mind.

I see him now, standing before me,

His signature smile as bright as can be.

I try to hide my emotions from him

but I'm sure that somehow he knows how I'm feeling.

I can't help but feel something inside.

I wish these were things I didn't have to hide.

But now, there's another thing making me uneasy:

I wonder if he feels anything for ME.

His face shows nothing but seriousness,

and immediately after greeting, he comes down to business.

His facade shows concern, but he only does to reassure,

that he will do all in his power to keep me secure.

Maybe it's just the way he is.

If he does feel something (and that is a big IF!)

he has to hide it from everyone else

And keep his feelings to himself.

Or maybe he DOESN'T feel anything.

If that's true, then that's rather disheartening.

Or what if...he's thinking of someone else?

What if someone else has him all to herself?

Maybe he just doesn't see me,

well, not in the way I would wish him to see.

Whatever the reason, whatever it may be,

I know he doesn't have feelings for me.

I am a Senator, bound by responsibilities,

No time for emotions and fleeting fancies.

But I will not deny that I loved him once,

In a time misarranged and destroyed by circumstance.


End file.
